Structure
Structure generates a barrier made of force or natural substances * Sources: Prana or Primal * Target: Environment or Self * Duration: Maintained * Range: 5 meters per 1 Base Point * Cost: 4 Base Points for 4m long, 2m tall, and .5m thick wall with 1 Physical and Energy Armor and 1 Health, +1 BP per 1m length/width, +1 BP per .25m Thickness, and +1 BP per 1 Health * Available Additional Effects: Delayed Effect, Dispel Resistance, Impenetrable, Inperceptible, Persistent, Trigger * Characteristics Bonus: +1 Health per 5 Charisma or Intelligence The character creates an immovable structure in one of two forms: a wall, bridge, or other flat structure that's 4 meters long, 2 meters high or wide, and a quarter of a meter thick, or a sphere enveloping a space that's two meters wide and tall and .5 meters thick. Non-globe structures must be created in a continuous line, but this line need not be straight; it can curve, zig-zag, and be stacked on top of itself. Structures can be lain flat on the ground to create bridges, or they can rise from the ground vertically. In order for a structure to hold its shape, the structure must meet one of three conditions: * All four corners must have contact with a solid surface, which can include another Structure. * The length of the Structure must exceed its height. * Three of the Structure's four sides must have contact with another surface. Alternatively, characters can create a globe that can surround objects and creatures. In order to create a globe, the Structure must be at least 6 meters wide, 2 meters tall, and .5 meters wide. Furthermore, the wall's Health is halved, as the Structure's thickness is cut in half to form the globe. Globes can envelope objects and creatures, though creatures unwilling to be globed can get out of the way using the Back Step maneuver. Structures can be attacked and destroyed; they cannot take Stamina damage, but they can take Health damage. Because of this, structures have their own Health and Armor scores. Health can be raised by character points, but Armor is dependent on three factors contributing to a wall's base points; add together the wall's length and height, and multiply the result by the structure's thickness. * For example: Aran creates a wall that is 8 meters long, 2 meters tall, and .5 meters thick. 8 plus 2 is 1, and 10 times .5 is 5. Therefore, the wall has 5 Armor. ** If Aran were to make the Structure a globe to protect him from an attack, it would only have 2 Armor because its thickness was halved to make the sphere hollow. For every 5 points in their primary casting Characteristic, the character's structure gains 1 point of Health. Source-specific effects: * Prana: The barrier emerges from the character's body and is made entirely of energy. This makes the Structure transparent, though creatures can still tell that wall is there by sight. * Primal: The barrier emerges from a natural, solid substance the character can generate from the environment; this makes the Structure entirely opaque, and it limits the environments the character can use the Power. For example, a character's whose Structure is made of water won't work in a volcano where there is little moisture, and an earthen barrier cannot be made in the open ocean. The character must specify what kind of material they generate the Structure from when they develop the Power. Example Wall of Stone: The character raises stone from the ground to form a wall between them and their enemies. * Base Power: Structure, 6 meters long, 2 meters tall, 1m thick, 1 Physical/Energy Armor, 11 Health. Base Points: 20 * Source: Primal, Structure is made of stone * Target: Area covered by the wall * Duration: Persistent * Range: 100 meters * Additions: Impervious, Persistent. Total Cost Increase: +10 * Limitations: Focus (Activation), Component (Component). Total Cost Reduction: -21 * Total Active Points/Actual Point Cost: 30/9